The present invention concerns an antibacterial wound dressing, consisting of several layers of synthetic resin material arranged one above the other and an intermediate layer containing an antibiotic.
A similar wound dressing, per se, is known from published German patent specification No. 21 03 590. However, this wound dressing suffers from a decisive disadvantage in that it does not act antibacterially. This failure is significant since for most wounds, especially in the case of large area burns, infection, next to fluid loss, represents the greatest danger for the patient and requires a high-dosed and long-lasting parenteral antibiotic treatment.
In attempts to overcome this disadvantage, wound dressings have been impregnated with antibiotic-containing solutions. However, because of the too low concentration of the antibiotic which is produced in this way, this technique has not been successful. Similarly, the process suggested in published German patent specification No. 21 03 590, i.e., applying an antibiotic-containing salve to the side of the dressing facing, is not suitable because the salve can only be thinly distributed and, therefore, as above, the antibiotic concentration is too low. Moreover, with the known processes, a long-lasting local antibacterial action also cannot be achieved.